Drop in the Ocean
by ocobssessed78
Summary: After Seth comes back from sailing and everything is going good with Summer, she decides to move to a small town in New York with her mom, not realizing that she is pregnant with Seth's baby. R and R.
1. You Set Me Free

A/N: I hope you like this new fiction. I own rights only to my fictional characters, I don't think Summer has step-siblings on the show, but in this she does.  
  
Summary: After Seth comes back from sailing he gets back together with Summer, but Summer decides to move to New York with her mother, not knowing she is pregnant with Seth's baby.  
  
Chapter 1: You Set Me Free  
  
Seth had gotten back from his sailing trip a while ago. He had only gone to Catalina, and then came back. Ryan had also come back after Theresa had a miscarriage. He was back together with Marissa. Seth had only been gone for four days so Summer forgave him for just leaving her a note. She was so happy that he hadn't gone to Tahiti like his letter said that she lifted the 'no sex' rule immediately.  
  
It was now the middle of August and Seth and Summer were sitting in Seth's room, Seth on the bed reading a comic book, and Summer in the computer chair just spinning in it and thinking. She only had a few days left before she was moving to New York, and she hadn't told Seth yet. Now that they weren't doing anything was the perfect time.  
  
"Cohen, I have something to tell you," Summer started as she moved over to sit with him on the bed.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" he asked.  
  
"I'm moving to New York"  
  
"Why are you moving to New York?" he asked surprised.  
  
"I don't want to live with my dad anymore, and my mom's job is being transferred to some town in New York. I think it's called Loudonville. It's a small rich town in Albany. I'm moving in with her, my step-dad, Jake, and my step-sister, Caroline."  
  
"Oh. When are you leaving?" he asked disappointedly.  
  
"We are leaving on Saturday. Jake is taking his car, and the moving trucks are following it with all our stuff, and I'm taking my car with a few of my things. We'll probably get to New York within like 5-7 days."  
  
"Saturday? That's in 4 days!" Seth said upset.  
  
"I know. I'm gonna miss you so much."  
  
"Me too. So are we going to break up, or have a long distance relationship?" Seth asked hopefully.  
  
"I want to make us work. We can call each other every day and we can visit sometimes. I definitely don't want to break up."  
  
"Good, we can make it work. I have an idea so we can spend more time together. What if I drove to New York with you, then flew back? I could help you move into your house, and I could keep you company in the car and help with the driving."  
  
"You would do that? Do you think your parents would let you?"  
  
"Sure, It's still the summer. I wouldn't be gone too long."  
  
"Okay, that sounds good," Summer said excitedly. She leaned over on the bed and kissed him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Seth replied. They continued to kiss for a while until Summer had to go home and pack. Later that night, Seth asked his parents if he could go to New York with Summer. When he was done talking to his parents he called Summer.  
  
"Hello?" she answered sleepily.  
  
"Hey baby, you sound tired."  
  
"Yeah, I was packing and I'm getting tired. It is ten o'clock if you didn't notice."  
  
"Yeah, but you aren't usually tired until at least eleven."  
  
"I know, I just don't feel that great, my stomach hurts."  
  
"Maybe this will cheer you up. My parents said I can go with you!" Seth said excitedly.  
  
"Good, now I don't have to be alone."  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna go. Go to sleep and feel better," Seth said sympathetically.  
  
"I will. Love you."  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye," she hung up the phone and got in bed.  
  
A few days went by and it was now Saturday. Seth and Summer were in the Cohen's driveway saying goodbye.  
  
"Don't forget to call us," Kirsten said to Seth. "And stay out of trouble."  
  
"I'll call and stay out of trouble, don't worry. I'll be home in like ten days," Seth replied, irritated. "Can we leave now?"  
  
"Yes, you can go," Sandy said. Everyone hugged each other and said goodbye. Seth and Summer got in the car and started driving.  
  
"New York, here we come!" Seth said excitedly. After a few hours of driving Summer started driving.  
  
"I'm going to miss Newport," she said as she was driving.  
  
"You'll probably like New York."  
  
"It's cold there, and they don't have a lot of beaches, and you're not gonna be there."  
  
"You can go to a tanning booth and get a better tan than at the beach," he said sympathetically.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Where did all this traffic come from, we haven't moved in like forever."  
  
"I don't know. It's times like these I wish I had a chitty chitty bang bang."  
  
"I always wish we had a chitty chitty bang bang, it's a flying car." They drove for a while then stopped at a hotel for the night.  
  
_ Can't you see?  
  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
  
Close my eyes  
  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless  
  
No need to wonder why  
  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

  
  
_ 'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
so you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free_   
  
_ There's a will  
  
There's a way  
  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
  
This is real  
  
I'm afraid  
  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
  
You make me restless  
  
You're in my heart  
  
The only light that shines  
  
there in the dark_   
  
_ 'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
so you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free_   
  
_ When I was alone  
  
You came around  
  
When I was down  
  
You pulled me through  
  
And there's nothing that  
  
I wouldn't do for you_   
  
_ 'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
so you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free_  
  
A/N: I hope you like the first chapter. The song at the end of the chapter is "You Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch. Every chapter in the story will be named after a song, and the song will be in the chapter. Please hit the review button and more is soon to come! 


	2. Goodbye To You

Chapter 2: Goodbye to You  
  
It is now Thursday. Everyone just arrived in Loudonville at the new house. The first thing Summer did when they got there was run into the bathroom. Seth leaned up against the door and heard her vomiting.  
  
"Sum, are you okay? You have been throwing up half of the trip and before we left," Seth said as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," she replied.  
  
"You don't sound fine. You should find a doctor. I heard this street you live on is full of rich doctors."  
  
"I heard that too. I'll find a doctor tomorrow."  
  
"No, find one today, it's still early. You can probably get an appointment today."  
  
"Okay, I can go find a doctor today. Will you come with me?"  
  
"Of course. I want to spend every minute I can with you before I go back to Newport," he said as he enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"I love you so much," she said into his chest.  
  
"I love you too. Let's go look for a doctor." They walked out the door and got in the car. They found a doctor quickly, and Summer got right in. Seth sat in the waiting room for twenty minutes before Summer came back out.  
  
"We can go now," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair he was in.  
  
"Okay, did they know what was wrong?"  
  
"She said she would call me with the results of my tests."  
  
"Okay, lets go get something to eat. I saw a cute little deli a few minutes away from here," he said wrapping his arm around her waist and walking out to the car.  
  
"That sounds good." They were eating in the deli for a few minutes when Summer's cell phone started to ring. "Hello? ... this is Summer...okay, thank you." She hung up the phone.  
  
"Was that the doctor?" Seth asked.  
  
"Yeah, she got back my tests."  
  
"Okay, what is wrong?" Seth asked grabbing her hand from across the table. He could tell it was something bad, she looked like she was in shock.  
  
"I'm two months pregnant," she said as she started to cry. They were done eating, so Seth started to walk her outside. He pulled her into a hug and she began to sob.  
  
"It's okay, baby," he said stroking her hair.  
  
"I'm not supposed to be pregnant for a few more years. What am I going to do?" she asked through tears.  
  
"It's okay. You can go back to Newport?"  
  
"No, I don't want to face all those gossiping people. I want to stay here, but you need to go back to Newport. Don't tell anyone except your family and I'll tell Marissa."  
  
"But I need to stay here and help you."  
  
"No, my mom can help me. I don't want you to ruin your last year of high school. You can visit, and I'll call you everyday, and you can come stay with me for a while after the baby is born. We can make it work."  
  
"I know we can. I just want to be with you and help you. I love you," he said sadly.  
  
"I love you too. Let's go back to my house. We can tell my mom then move stuff into my new room."  
  
"Okay, let's go," he said as he walked her over to the car. He got in the driver side of the car and drove to Summer's new house.  
  
"Summer, there you are. Mom's been looking for you," Caroline said as they walked in the house.  
  
"Okay, where is she? I need to talk to her," Summer replied.  
  
"Hey, there you are, I was looking for you. Where did you go?" Elizabeth asked as she saw Summer.  
  
"Mom, I need to talk to you," Summer said to her mother.  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant," Summer replied and started to cry again. Seth pulled her into a hug again. Elizabeth walked over and took Summer out of Seth's arms and into her own.  
  
"It's okay sweetheart. How did this happen. I mean I know how it happens, but I thought you would have been careful," she said trying to comfort Summer.  
  
"We were careful, we always used protection. I guess it just didn't work."  
  
"It's okay, I'll help you through this. You aren't considering abortion, are you?" she asked worriedly. "I know a lot of people your age get abortions."  
  
"No, I want to keep it."  
  
"Good, I don't like the thought of you getting an abortion."  
  
"I know." Summer and Seth explained how Seth was going home, but would visit and help take care of the baby when it is born.  
  
They unpacked Summer's stuff and went for a walk. Soon someone was walking up behind them. They both turned around to see a girl coming up to them. She looked seventeen. She had blonde hair that was down just past her shoulders. She had blue eyes and was wearing jean shorts and a pink t- shirt.  
  
"Hi, I'm Stephanie. You must be the new neighbors," she said.  
  
"I'm Summer and this is my boyfriend Seth," Summer said as she held out her hand to Stephanie. "I just moved into number 9, Seth is going back home in a few days."  
  
"I live in number 8. Where are you from?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Newport Beach in California," Seth replied.  
  
"Cool, are you going to Shaker?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah, twelfth grade. How about you?" Summer replied.  
  
"Same."  
  
"Cool," Summer said as she looked at her watch, "Oh, we have to get back for dinner. Bye, Stephanie, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully we'll see you again tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, see ya. Bye, Seth."  
  
"Bye," Seth replied and they walked in different directions. "She was nice."  
  
"Yeah, she was. I'll probably like hanging out with her. She seemed pretty nice," Summer said back.  
  
A few days had passed and Summer had met a few of Stephanie's friends. They were all doing a play at the local college. Katelyn was Stephanie's best friend. She was a tiny girl. She was really skinny like Marissa. Summer hadn't talked to Marissa since before she left. The other people she met were Caitlin, Kristen, Lara, Taylor, Divia, Jessica and Chris (PC). They were all really nice. They were also really supportive of Summer when they found out she was pregnant.  
  
Today was Sunday, and that meant Seth was leaving. His flight was in twenty minutes. Seth and Summer were standing at the gate, Summer wrapped in Seth's arms crying a little. They had been standing like that for fifteen minutes. Seth's flight had just begun boarding, and his row was called.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you so much," Seth said.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too," Summer said.  
  
"I'll call you everyday, and I'll come back to visit in a few weeks. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Summer said back. Seth leaned down and kissed her passionately. When he broke away he rubbed her stomach, which was not getting any bigger yet, but she was only eight weeks pregnant. They called his row again. He kissed her one more time. "Bye, baby," he said to Summer.  
  
"Bye, I love you. Call me when you get home or after you tell your parents. I'm gonna call Marissa when I get home."  
  
"Okay, I love you too." He walked onto the plane and Summer stood there looking out the window and crying until his plane left.  
  
_Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing  
  
are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where  
  
I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours  
  
and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
_  
A/N: Hope you like the chapter. The song was "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch. Please Read and Review!!!! More to Come soon!!  
-Stephanie 


	3. Everywhere

Chapter 3: Everywhere  
  
School started three weeks ago and Summer had a lot of new friends. Most of her friends were the "theatre people" or "chorus people", which was basically the same thing. Everyone loved to hang out in the chorus room. Everyone had told her that when you're a freshman you are usually terrified of the chorus teacher and he seems mean. When you're older and more experienced he isn't as bad.  
  
Right now it was first period on Friday. Summer was sitting in chorus with Stephanie, Katelyn, Jessica, and Kristi. Everyone was talking and doing homework. In chorus they didn't start singing until halfway through the period. People spent the first half doing homework or talking about television. Today everyone was talking about Big Brother and who got voted off.  
  
Summer wasn't very interested in the conversation. She was busy doing her college composition homework. She was taking a few courses that counted for college so she only had to take a few courses in college and she would be able to spend more time with the baby.  
  
Seth decided that he was going to college at Sienna since it was in Loudonville and Summer decided she was going to go there. Summer's mom and step-dad were going to pay for a house for Summer and Seth. Kirsten and Sandy were going to pay for anything that goes in the house.  
  
At lunch Summer sat with Stephanie, Katelyn, Caitlin, Connie, Jessica, Kyla, and PC. The fall play was coming up in school. Everyone was talking about the auditions.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to audition," Stephanie said.  
  
"Why don't you want to audition?" Summer asked.  
  
"I only do the plays for the singing and people and..." Stephanie started.  
  
"Straight plays don't have music," everyone finished.  
  
"Ha ha very funny, why do you people say that every time there is a straight play?"  
  
"Because you always say the first part," Katelyn answered.  
  
"You don't like the acting?" Summer asked.  
  
"I do, but I like the singing better. I'll probably do crew or something."  
  
"Are you going to try out, Summer?" PC asked.  
  
"I might. When will the play be?" Summer asked  
  
"It's in a month," Jessica answered.  
  
"A month? They haven't even had auditions," Summer said shocked.  
  
"They like to wait until right before it and then make us work really hard with long hours," Katelyn said.  
  
"I guess I'll try out," Summer said. Caitlin, Kyla, Connie and Stephanie weren't trying out. Stephanie and Kyla were going to do crew.

Back in Newport, Seth, Marissa, and Ryan were sitting at a table eating lunch. Actually, Seth was trying to eat lunch while Marissa and Ryan were making out. After about ten minutes they pulled apart and started eating.  
  
"You guys really need to cut down on the PDA's. It's nauseating," Seth complained.  
  
"Sorry. Are you going to see Summer this weekend?" Marissa asked Seth.  
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving tonight and coming back on Sunday," Seth answered.  
  
"Can I come with you? I haven't seen Summer since she left and that was over a month ago," Marissa said.  
  
"Sure, I'm going on my grandfather's plane so you can come if he lets you," Seth answered.  
  
"He will probably let me go. If he doesn't I'll remind him that his check cleared so I could probably move in with my dad and Hailey. He always caves when I say that."  
  
"I bet you use that power against him all the time," Ryan said.  
  
"Yeah, soon he'll probably tell me to go move in with dad and Hailey."  
  
"That would be good though," Ryan added.  
  
"Yeah it would. Do you want to go to New York too?" Marissa asked Ryan.  
  
"Sure, I hate flying but I think I could manage," he answered.  
  
"You two better not be making out the entire time," Seth said as he got up from the table. "I'm going back to class. The plane is leaving at five, so if you wanna go be there then."  
  
Seth couldn't wait to see Summer. He missed her. They talked on the phone every night, but it wasn't the same as seeing her every day. She was now three months pregnant and she had told him that she had just begun to show. No one could tell she was pregnant unless they were really looking for it.  
  
When Seth called her last night, he asked her why Marissa hadn't said anything about the baby. He wasn't going to say anything until he knew that Summer had told Marissa. Summer told him that she hadn't told Marissa yet. She was going to do it the day Seth left, but she couldn't tell her. She had talked to Marissa only a few times since she left. She had no idea that Marissa was coming.  
  
Seth had just gotten on Caleb's plane, they hadn't taken off yet. He decided to call Summer to warn her about Marissa.  
  
"Hey baby, are you going to be here tonight?" Summer asked as she picked up the phone. She knew it was Seth from her caller ID.  
  
"Yeah. Marissa and Ryan are coming to. I just thought you should know."  
  
"They're coming? Can you tell Marissa I'm pregnant on the plane. I don't want her to be surprised or angry or something when she sees me."  
  
"Sure, but act surprised when you see her, she wanted it to be a surprise," Seth said.  
  
"Okay, thanks for letting me know. When will you be here?"  
  
"I just got on the plane. I have to go so we can take off."  
  
"Okay. Bye, I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye." Seth hung up the phone and the plane took off a few minutes later. Half way through the flight Seth decided it was time to tell Marissa.  
  
"Marissa, I have to talk to you," he said looking back to where Marissa was sitting with Ryan.  
  
"Okay, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Summer is pregnant," Seth said.  
  
"WHAT!" Marissa screamed.  
  
"You didn't know?" Ryan asked.  
  
"No I didn't know, she didn't tell me. Whose is it?"  
  
"Mine, who else's would it be?" Seth answered.  
  
"Well she's been gone so I didn't know if something happened," Marissa said apologetically.  
  
"No, she's three months pregnant. We found out the day we got to New York. She was going to tell you but she was afraid I think," Seth explained.  
  
"Why aren't you staying with her?"  
  
"She didn't want me too. I just thought I should tell you now so you aren't surprised when you see her. She told me she is starting to show."  
  
"Oh. Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"  
  
"No. We're gonna find out in a few months. Are you mad she didn't tell you?"  
  
"No. She was probably afraid I would tell half of Newport. It's okay."  
  
"Okay. We should be there in three hours and we'll go right over to her house. It's going to be late, but she knows I'm coming so she should be up. I have a key so we won't need to wake people up by ringing the doorbell," Seth explained to Ryan and Marissa.  
  
"Are we all staying at her house?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's a big house. You guys can stay in one of the guestrooms." They arrived at Summer's house around eleven in their time. It was about two AM in New York. There were lights on outside Summer's house and one on inside. They snuck into the house quietly to find Summer asleep on the couch.  
  
He walked over to her and she started to stir. "Hey," she said groggily to Seth.  
  
"Hey, look who's here," Seth said pointing to Ryan and Marissa.  
  
"Coop! What are you doing here?" she said excitedly as Marissa walked over and gave her a hug.  
  
"We wanted to see you. Seth told me about the baby."  
  
"Are you mad I didn't tell you?"  
  
"No it's okay."  
  
"I'll show you guys the guest room and we can catch up on everything tomorrow. I'm really tired. What time is it?"  
  
"It's late. Or early, it depends on how you look at it. I'll show them the guest room, you can go to sleep," Seth said as he started to show Marissa and Ryan the guest room. They put down their stuff and went to bed. Seth put his stuff in Summer's room and went back downstairs. Summer was still lying on the couch.  
  
"I've missed you," Summer said when he sat down with her on the couch.  
  
"I've missed you too," he said leaning down and kissing her. He got up off the couch.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm taking you to your room," he said bending over and picking her up. She wrapped her arms tightly around Seth's neck and started to fall asleep in his arms.  
  
When they got up to Summer's room Seth laid her on the bed and found some pajamas and helped her change. She was right, she was starting to show a little. As he changed her shirt he gave a small kiss to her stomach. She was now out like a light. Seth changed and got into bed.  
  
He pulled the sheets over Summer and himself and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around the person he loved the most. He couldn't have been happier to finally have Summer in his arms for the first time in over a month.  
  
_Turn it inside out so I can see   
  
The part of you that's drifting over me   
  
And when I wake you're never there   
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere   
  
You're everywhere   
  
Just tell me how I got this far   
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
  
'Cause every time I look   
  
You're never there   
  
And every time I sleep   
  
You're always there   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
  
You're everything I know   
  
That makes me believe   
  
I'm not alone   
  
I'm not alone   
  
I recognize the way you make me feel   
  
It's hard to think that   
  
You might not be real   
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
  
I try to wash the pain away from me   
  
Away from me   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
  
You're everything I know   
  
That makes me believe   
  
I'm not alone   
  
I'm not alone   
  
I am not alone   
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh   
  
And when I touch your hand   
  
It's then I understand   
  
The beauty that's within   
  
It's now that we begin   
  
You always light my way   
  
I hope there never comes a day   
  
No matter where I go   
  
I always feel you so   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
  
You're everything I know   
  
That makes me believe   
  
I'm not alone   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I catch my breath   
  
It's you I breathe   
  
You're everything I know   
  
That makes me believe   
  
I'm not alone   
  
You're in everyone I see   
  
So tell me   
  
Do you see me?_  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. More to come soon. Please review more or I will stop writing. The song was "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch. I've been obsessed with the "Spirit Room" CD lately, that's why all my songs have been from it. Please R and R. 


	4. Something to Sleep to

Chapter 4: Something to Sleep to  
  
The next morning, Summer was lying in her bed with arms wrapped around her. She then realized Seth was with her. She turned around to see Seth's big brown eyes staring at her.  
  
"Good morning," he said.  
  
"Good morning. What are you looking at?"  
  
"You, you look so peaceful when you're asleep."  
  
"Let's go see if Ryan and Coop are up," she said as she got out of the bed. They walked to the guestroom and the door was closed.  
  
"You may want to knock. You never know what they could be doing in there."  
  
"Good point," she said as she knocked.  
  
"Come in," she heard Marissa call. They walked in to find Ryan and Marissa sitting on the bed talking. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey, do you guys want to go get breakfast?" Summer asked. "We could go to IHOP, and then shopping?"  
  
"That sounds good," Marissa said. "We'll just get dressed."  
  
"Okay, we have to change to," she said as she walked with Seth out the door.  
  
"Why are we going shopping?" Seth asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Because I want to and if you're good maybe you'll get a treat later," Summer replied seductively.  
  
"Okay, I'll be good," he said as he leaned down and kissed Summer. Everyone changed and went out to breakfast. Now they were walking through the mall. Each of the guys had at least three bags in their hands.  
  
"Why does this mall have two of the same store, with the exact same things?" Marissa asked as they passed the second Claire's boutique.  
  
"I have no idea. It's really weird," Summer answered.  
  
"Summer!" they heard voices yell from behind them. They turned around and saw Stephanie, Katelyn, Caitlin, Jessica, and PC.  
  
"Hey guys. I didn't know you were going shopping. Why wasn't I invited?" Summer asked pretending to sound hurt.  
  
"Actually, I called you on your cell yesterday night but you didn't answer," Stephanie explained.  
  
"Oh, I must've not heard it ring," Summer said as she heard Marissa clear her throat. "Oh yeah, these are my friends Marissa and Ryan from Newport, and you guys remember Seth."  
  
"How could we forget, he's all you talk about," Katelyn said.  
  
"Marissa, Ryan this is Stephanie, my neighbor, and Katelyn, Caitlin, Jessica, and PC."  
  
"Hi," Marissa said to them.  
  
"We better get going. I'll see you guys Monday," Summer said as they started to walk away.  
  
"Bye," everyone called back as they turned in the opposite direction.  
  
"They seemed nice," Marissa said as they walked out toward the car.  
  
"Yeah, they're really nice," Summer said back. Do you guys want to go out to lunch?"  
  
"Sure," Ryan and Marissa both replied. They went out to lunch and then back to Summer's house. Right now they were sitting on the bed in Summer's room.  
  
"What are we going to do tonight?" Ryan asked. Seth and Summer were busy making out and didn't hear them.  
  
"We could do that?" Marissa said pointing to Seth and Summer.  
  
"That's always a good idea," Ryan said as he leaned over and kissed Marissa. Both couples were lying on the bed making out for about five minutes when Summer's phone rang.  
  
"Do you have to get it?" Seth said between kisses.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just be a minute," Summer said, getting her phone and answering it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Katelyn."  
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
"I got the script for the auditions for the play. I was wondering if you wanted one to practice."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I figured I would try out and if I don't get in I'll do crew."  
  
"Okay, I'll drop off the script at your house in a little while."  
  
"Okay, bye." Summer hung up the phone and went back over to the bed.  
  
"What was that about?" Seth asked as Summer sat straddling him and pulling him up to her.  
  
"It was just Katelyn saying she has a script to bring over to me," Summer said, starting to kiss him. During the phone call Ryan and Marissa had crept out of the room, into the guest room.  
  
"A script for what?" he asked as she moved to kissing him on the neck.  
  
"Just a play I'm auditioning for at school."  
  
"You're doing a play?"  
  
"Yes, and you better come see it if I get in. Now shut up and start kissing." Seth obeyed and they made out for twenty minutes until the doorbell rang. After Katelyn dropped off the script, Seth and Summer went to Hollywood Video to pick out a movie to watch.  
  
"What movie do you want to get?" Summer asked.  
  
"Why do you even bother asking when you know whatever I say you'll turn down?" Seth asked back.  
  
"Because I thought I would be nice and at least let you say what you want to watch."  
  
"Oh, well I say we should get the Bourne Identity."  
  
"I don't like that one. What about Clueless?"  
  
"I don't want to see a chick flick."  
  
"Right, we don't want to see you cry all night," Summer said sarcastically.  
  
"It's not my fault I'm sensitive."  
  
"Yes it is. How about Spiderman?"  
  
"That's a good one," Seth said surprised she would suggest it.  
  
"Yeah it is. The guys in it are hot."  
  
"Kirsten Dunst is hot too," Seth said as he received a slap on the back of the head by Summer. "What you're saying all the guys are hot?"  
  
"Whatever. Let's just get this and go back home," she replied as they headed to the counter. They got the movies and went back to Summer's house. Marissa and Ryan were waiting for them in the kitchen.  
  
"What are we going to eat?" Ryan asked as Seth and Summer walked in the room.  
  
"My family is all at my grandmother's house, so my mom left me a bunch of money. We could order a pizza?" Summer replied.  
  
"Okay, that sounds good," Marissa said. Summer went over to a drawer in the island.  
  
"They have really good pizza around here," Summer said as she took out some menus.  
  
"We should get it from that place we got it when you first moved in. That was really good," Seth said.  
  
"Yeah it was. I get it there all the time. They have really good appetizers too."  
  
They ordered the pizza and started the movie. They all ate their pizza and fell asleep before the movie was over. Ryan and Marissa were on one couch, Seth and Summer on the other. Seth woke up around three AM and noticed the TV still on and everyone sleeping. He got up, careful to not wake Summer, and turned off the TV. He grabbed a blanket off of the chair in the corner of the room and laid back down on the couch, spooning up to Summer and putting the blanket on top of them. The next day he was leaving and he didn't know when he would see Summer again.  
  
_She's his yellow brick road  
  
Leading him on  
  
And letting him go as far  
  
as she lets him go  
  
Going down to nowhere  
  
She puts on her make-up  
  
The same way she did yesterday  
  
Hoping everything's the same  
  
But everything has changed  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
at night  
  
He wakes up to the sound  
  
So scared that she's leaving  
  
He wishes she were still  
  
asleep next to him  
  
Hoping she will change  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
at night  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
And all I know is  
  
You give me something to dream to when I'm all alone and blue  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
Something to sleep to  
  
Something to sleep to at night_  
  
A/N: I hope you like the new chapter. I need more ideas. Please read and review. I love reviews, they make me update quicker. 


	5. Sweet Misery

Chapter 5: Sweet Misery  
  
The next morning Seth woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He realized that Ryan and Marissa were not in the room. 'Ryan must've cooked' Seth thought. He looked at the clock and it was ten thirty. They were leaving at one o'clock. He decided he should probably wake Summer up. He started to rub her arm and whisper in her ear, she started to stir.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked, rolling over so she was facing Seth.  
  
"It's ten thirty, time to get up. I think Ryan cooked breakfast."  
  
"Okay, let's go to the kitchen," she said starting to get up. Seth grabbed her shirt and pulled her back down to kiss her.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you," he said as they pulled apart. She was now lying on top of him, with her head on his chest. He was drawing circles on her back.  
  
"Me too. I'm gonna miss this, just lying around together." They lay like that for five minutes, and then went to eat.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyheads," Marissa said as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"How long have you guys been up?" Seth asked.  
  
"About an hour," Marissa replied.  
  
"I made breakfast. It's still hot," Ryan said pointing to the food on the cook top.  
  
They ate breakfast and packed their things, and then Summer drove everyone to the airport. She decided she would say goodbye to Ryan and Marissa first.  
  
"I'll miss you so much Coop," she said as she pulled Marissa in for a hug.  
  
"Call me a lot and give me updates on the baby, let me know when you find out if it's a boy or girl," Marissa said and then backed away.  
  
"Bye Chino, make sure you keep Cohen in order," she said and gave Ryan a quick hug. Ryan and Marissa got on the plane so Seth and Summer could say goodbye alone.  
  
"I can't wait till schools over and we can be put out of this misery," Seth said, pulling Summer in to a hug.  
  
"It's more like sweet misery because we know that we'll be together soon."  
  
"I think that sweet misery is an oxymoron. Two opposites put together."  
  
"Did you ever realize that makes us an oxymoron? We are to opposites attracted to each other."  
  
"We're a good oxymoron," Seth said and pulled her up to his level for a kiss. Summer started to cry.  
  
"I love you so much, I'll miss you."  
  
"I love you too. Why are you crying?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Because you're leaving and my hormones are out of control because I'm pregnant," she said hugging him again.  
  
"I'll call you as soon as I get home, which will be about seven o'clock. I'll be back in a few weeks. I'll miss you," he said kissing her. "I'll miss you too," he said kissing her stomach.  
  
"Bye," she said as her tears started to subside.  
  
"Bye, baby." He hugged her one more time and then walked on to his grandfather's plane.  
  
Summer stood there for a few minutes and then went home. 'Why did I tell him to go to Newport without me?' she thought. She still hadn't told her dad she was pregnant and she didn't plan to until she would visit Newport for spring break after the baby was born.  
  
It was now Wednesday three weeks later. Summer had auditioned for the school play and got in. She wasn't a lead, but she still had a part. Making it in the play was a big deal, only about ten people made it. All of her friends that tried out got in, the others all did crew. They had been rehearsing since the day they found out who got in.  
  
Rehearsal had just started and they were working on a scene that Summer wasn't in. She was doing her homework and listening to the director tell everyone what to do. Rehearsal was over at eight o'clock. She went home and decided to call Seth.  
  
"Hey baby, you're calling early," he said when he answered the phone.  
  
"I just got out of rehearsal and ate; now I am lying in bed in my pajamas ready to go to sleep."  
  
"It's eight thirty where you are," he said questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, well I had a long day and I'm really tired so I want to go to sleep."  
  
"How was your day besides long?"  
  
"It was okay. I was really busy. I had school then rehearsal and it was just really, really long. How was your day?"  
  
"It was good. Tonight I'm gonna stay home and watch movies with Ryan, and he'll probably invite Marissa over, which defeats the purpose of having Seth/Ryan time."  
  
"Shouldn't it be Ryan/Seth time? Usually those things go alphabetically."  
  
"Seth/Ryan time sounds better. I have to go; my mom is calling me downstairs. I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Goodnight." They hung up and Summer went to sleep. She was glad she was finally in her second trimester of her pregnancy and was past the morning sickness. She was finally able to sleep for longer than two hours without having to throw up. Lately she hadn't been able to sleep. She was stressed out about the play and schoolwork.  
  
The next day in Newport...  
  
Seth, Ryan, and Marissa were sitting in the student lounge at school. It was ten o'clock in the morning. They were filling out college applications.  
  
"Why do we need to write an essay for some of the college applications, but not for the others?" Seth asked as he was filling out an application for Berkley.  
  
"Maybe because some schools are more competitive," Marissa replied.  
  
"I guess that could be right," Seth said. He and Summer had decided to apply to all the same schools so they could go somewhere they both got in.  
  
"I don't think you should have to write an essay unless you want to major in journalism or something that involves a lot of writing," Ryan said frustrated. He was going to major in architecture. Marissa and Summer both were going to major in fashion design. They wanted to open have their own line and own a store after college. Seth wanted to major in directing. They had decided recently they wanted to go back to California for college. It would be easier to find what they both wanted there.  
  
All four now wanted to get into the Academy of Art University in San Francisco. It had programs for the things that they all wanted to major in. Summer found the website for it and told Seth she changed her mind and did want to go back to California. She gave him the website and they decided that was where they wanted to go.  
  
Kirsten was working on building them a house, but they didn't know it. Summer's mom knew about it too.  
  
Seth, Ryan, and Marissa were all still filling out their applications when Seth's cell phone started to ring. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered it.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hi, Seth. This is Summer's friend Stephanie."  
  
"Hi, what's up?"  
  
"I was calling to tell you that Summer passed out at school today."  
  
"What? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? How did it happen?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down. We were filling out our college applications during our prep period and she collapsed. The doctors wouldn't tell us anything except that she's okay. She is at the hospital and they are running some tests. She didn't wake up yet though," Stephanie explained.  
  
"Did they say anything about the baby?"  
  
"No, I think they're waiting for her to wake up then they'll talk about it."  
  
"Okay, what hospital is she at?"  
  
"She's at St. Peter's. She's in room 409 if you want to call her later. She also has her cell."  
  
"Thanks for calling, I'll call her in a little while. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Seth hung up the phone and turned to see Marissa looking panicked. She could tell he was talking about Summer.  
  
"What's wrong with Summer?" Marissa asked panicked.  
  
"She passed out, she's okay though."  
  
"Is the baby okay?" Ryan asked.  
  
"They didn't tell anyone yet." Seth opened his phone and called his mother saying that he needed to go see Summer and he would stay for a while. Seth then called his grandfather and asked for the jet. He was leaving in an hour. Kirsten called the school and told them to let Seth leave. He packed a bunch of stuff and headed to the plane.  
  
When he was almost in Albany he called Summer's cell phone from the phone on the plane.  
  
"Hello?" Stephanie answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, it's Seth. Is she awake yet?"  
  
"Yeah, she just woke up, hang on a second."  
  
"Hello?" said a sleepy sounding Summer.  
  
"Hey baby, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm okay. The doctors said that I'm under a lot of stress and it caused me to shut down so I passed out."  
  
"Is the baby okay?"  
  
"Yeah, they said I have to be on bed rest for a week though."  
  
"Good, now you'll get a break and won't be as stressed. How long do you have to stay in the hospital?"  
  
"Just overnight. They are keeping me for observation or something like that, I don't remember. It was so scary though. I was in pain when I passed out and I thought I lost the baby." She sounded like she was starting to cry.  
  
"It's okay, you didn't lose the baby and you're fine. Marissa was really worried. She said she'll call you later. I have to go now, but I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone. The plane was about to land. When he got off the plane he found a taxi and went to Summer's house first to drop off his stuff, then he went to the hospital. He paid the driver and then walked into the hospital. It was seven thirty in New York. He found Summer's room and the door was open. He walked right in. Summer was asleep and her mother, Stephanie, and Katelyn were standing there next to her. No one noticed he was in the room so he cleared his throat to make himself known.  
  
"Hey, we didn't know you were going to come. You must have gotten a flight ,like, right after I called you," Stephanie said as she walked over and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, I took my grandfather's jet." He walked over to where Summer was asleep. Her stomach had gotten a lot bigger in the few weeks since he had seen her. He kissed her on the forehead and sat down in the chair next to her opposite her mother. He grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers in hers. About an hour later she began to wake up. She noticed her mom sitting next to her, but she wasn't sure who was holding her hand. She turned over and saw Seth sitting in a chair by the bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.  
  
"I wanted to see you and take care of you," he said, brushing some stray hair out of her face.  
  
"What about school?"  
  
"I haven't missed any school yet this year and you're more important to me."  
  
"I love you so much. You're so sweet." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you too. I'm going to make sure that you and the baby are completely healthy before I go back to Newport," he said, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
"Probably until next Sunday. You won't be able to go to school and my mom said I can stay as long as you need me."  
  
"Good, I need you here." She sat up and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm going home, Summer. I'll see you tomorrow. Seth, do you want a ride back to the house with me?" Summer's mom asked as she got up and kissed her daughter on the forehead.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay a little while I don't know when I'll be back, but I can use my key to get in. My stuff's already there." She left the room and only Seth and Summer were still there.  
  
"Cohen, I don't want to spend the night alone in the hospital," Summer said sadly.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not leaving you. They'll have to have big security guards with guns to get me to leave you."  
  
"Good, thank you."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm a little tired," she said with a yawn.  
  
"You should go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." He kissed her on the forehead and pulled up the comfy reclining chair with a pillow and blanket next to the bed.  
  
_I was lost  
  
And you were found  
  
You seemed to stand on solid ground  
  
I was weak  
  
And you were strong  
  
And me and my guitar,  
  
we strummed along, oh  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
That's what you called me  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
I was blind  
  
But oh, how you could see  
  
You saw the beauty in everything, everything and me  
  
I would cry  
  
And you would smile  
  
You'd stay with me a little while  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
That's what you called me  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
And in my heart I see, oh  
  
What you're doing to me  
  
And in my heart I see, oh  
  
Just how you wanted it to be  
  
Sweet misery  
  
Oh, whoa  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
That's what you called me  
  
Sweet misery you cause me  
  
And in my heart I see, oh  
  
What you're doing to me  
  
And in my heart I see, oh  
  
Just how you wanted it to be  
  
Sweet misery  
  
I was weak  
  
And you were strong  
  
And me and my guitar,  
  
we strummed along  
_  
A/N: I hope you like the new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'm in a play this weekend and I have rehearsal every night, plus I'm taking health over the summer so I don't have to take it in the fall. I will have more free time starting Monday so updates will be quicker. The song in this chapter was "Sweet Misery" by Michelle Branch. Please read and review. More to come soon.  
-Stephanie 


	6. You Get Me

A/N: I just realized that the timeline in my story is hard to follow. Chapter 1 and 2 are in August, 3 and 4 are in the beginning of October, 5 is October and it is now the beginning of November. Summer got pregnant in June. Summer is now five months pregnant. I hope I cleared that up for anyone who was confused, I know I was confused.

Chapter 6: You Get Me

A week had passed and Summer was at home with Seth on bed rest. She had decided that the play was too stressful and gave up her part to someone else. She was going to go see it though.

Right now they were lying on Summer's bed watching 'The Valley' on DVD. They were in their pajamas and eating popcorn. After the episode they were watching was over Summer stopped the DVD.

"I have something to show you," she said standing up and grabbing Seth's hand.

"Okay, what is it?" he replied as she led him out of the room. They walked out of Summer's room and to the guest bedroom right next to it. The door was shut and she put her hand on the doorknob.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup," he said and nodded. She opened the door and the room that was white was now pink and furnished with all baby stuff. "Oh my god."

"Surprise. We're having a girl!" Summer said excitedly. Seth walked in the room and looked around at all of the stuff. The room had a ballerina theme. "Do you like it?"

"This is great. Why didn't you tell me you found out it was a girl?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I found out two weeks ago and my mom and I painted and got the furniture quickly because I didn't know when you were going to come over again and I wanted it done."

"I love it. Why is there a big purple 'S' on the wall?" he asked pointing to an 'S' that was drawn on the wall.

"My mom wanted to make a mural of the baby's name on the wall. I didn't want to pick a name without you, but I knew I wanted it to start with an 'S'," she explained.

"Why did your mom start it?"

"She wasn't sure if she got the right paint so she tested it to make the 'S'."

"Oh, well do you have any names in mind?"

"I was thinking of Sydney, Shelby, or Shaylee. What do you think?"

"I like Sydney."

"That one is my favorite."

"I know."

"You know me so well. Do you like that?" she said looking down at her stomach and rubbing it. Suddenly summer pulled her hand away.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked concerned.

"She just kicked!" Summer said excitedly. "I guess she likes the name."

"She did? I wanna feel it," Seth said placing his hand over Summer's stomach. They waited a minute but nothing happened. "Come on Sydney, kick for daddy."

"Be patient, she'll probably kick again soon." They went back to Summer's room and laid on the bed starting the DVD again. Summer was leaning on Seth with her head on his chest; he had his arms wrapped around her waist with his hands on her stomach still waiting for the baby to kick. After about an hour, the baby finally kicked.

"I felt it!" Seth said excitedly.

"I told you just to be patient," Summer replied sleepily.

"Now it all seems so real."

"What does?" Summer asked confused.

"We're actually having a baby; in four months we're going to be parents."

"You just figured that out?" she said giving him a strange look.

"I've known, but now after actually feeling the baby do something it makes it seem more real."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm gonna go to sleep. You don't have to go to sleep, but could you get under the sheets and spoon up to me please?" Summer asked pleadingly.

"I'm gonna go to sleep to," Seth said, getting up to turn off the light and DVD. He got back in bed under the covers like Summer asked.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her on the top of her head and then fell asleep.

It is the next night. Summer and Seth are going to see the play at school. Summer is rushing around the room frantically getting ready.

"Sum, are you sure you want to go out tonight, you're still supposed to be on bed rest and you look tired?" Seth asked concerned.

"Cohen, if I don't get out of this house soon, I might explode. I've barely been out of this room, let alone the house, I need to go out."

"Okay, well if we're going you should hurry up or we'll be late."

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go," Summer said holding on to Seth's hand and pulling him out of the room. They got to the school and watched the play. Afterwards in the hall, she found all of her friends and told them how great they did. They were all standing around talking for a while.

"We're all going to the 76 Diner to get some food; do you guys want to come?" Katelyn asked Seth and Summer.

"Yeah, sure. Seth do you want to go?" Summer asked.

"If you want to go we can, but not for long. You're still not supposed to be out," Seth replied.

"Thank you," she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "We won't stay out long."

They all went to the diner and pushed a few tables together so they could all sit near each other. The diner staff always hated the after the plays because the diner would be packed. Everyone always went there. Stephanie had been the person that got Summer's part when she quit. She only had one line.

"Stephanie, you did great at my part," Summer said as they all ate ice cream.

"Yeah, well it's not too hard to yell 'shut up'," Stephanie said back.

"It was kind of a funny line though," Seth said.

"I guess. So when are you leaving?" Stephanie asked Seth.

"I leave on Sunday," he answered. Summer moved her chair closer to Seth and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, I like having you around to wait on me," Summer said sadly.

"You two are like, the perfect couple," Caitlin said to Seth and Summer.

"Yeah they are, you two are so cute together," Katelyn added.

"Did you find out the sex of the baby yet?" Connie asked.

"We're having a girl," Seth answered.

"We're naming her Sydney," Summer added.

"That's so cute," Caitlin said.

"I bet she's going to be so cute if she looks like either of you," Katelyn added.

"We hope so. I'll be happy as long as she doesn't get my dad's eyebrows," Seth said.

"That would be bad. I hope you don't get your dad's eyebrows either," Summer said.

"What's bad about his eyebrows?" Stephanie asked. Seth pulled a picture of everyone at Julie and Caleb's wedding from his wallet and pointed to Sandy.

"Oh, that would be bad," Katelyn said looking at the picture. The picture was of Julie, Caleb, Marissa, Ryan, Caitlin, Sandy, Kirsten, Jimmy, Hailey, Seth, and Summer. Everyone in the picture looked miserable except Julie.

"Why does everyone look so upset?" Kyla asked.

"It was a bad day," Summer said.

"No one wanted the gruesome twosome to get married, Ryan was leaving that day, and nobody wanted to be there," Seth explained.

"What is the 'gruesome twosome'?" Stephanie asked.

"It's what we called Julie and Caleb. She's old enough to be his daughter," Summer explained.

"Yeah, he's my grandfather. Julie only married him for his money and now he's bankrupt and her ex-husband is rich."

"How is Mr. Cooper?" Summer asked.

"He's good, he bought a new house with Aunt Hailey and they just got engaged last week," Seth answered.

"That's great. Why didn't you tell me they were engaged?" Summer asked.

"It never came up in conversation."

"Oh, well I'm getting tired, let's go home," Summer said. Seth put down some money to pay for their ice cream.

"Bye," everyone at the table said to them as they got up.

"Bye guys, I'll see you Monday. You did great tonight," Summer said. She and Seth left and went back to Summer's house.

"You have great friends. They're so much better than the people in Newport," Seth told Summer while they were lying in bed about to fall asleep.

"Yeah, they're a lot nicer and they aren't shallow," she replied sleepily. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight baby," Seth said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight."

_So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes  
  
You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me  
  
So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes  
  
I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong  
  
You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
Still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
'Cause you get me  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
They, they just roll their eyes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
'Cause you get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
When none of the pieces fit  
You make sense of it  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still I want you all the time  
Yeah, I do  
'Cause you get me  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh_

A/N: I hope you like the new chapter. The song is "You Get Me" by Michelle Branch. This weekend is going to be very hectic so I probably won't get to update until Tuesday. More to come! Please read and review.

-Stephanie


	7. I Love You

A/N: Here's the next chapter, on Tuesday, just as promised. This chapter is two months later, in January and Summer is 7 months pregnant. BTW- Summer's mom wasn't living in Newport before they moved, she lived in San Diego. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: I Love You

Summer was sitting in her room on the computer talking to Stephanie on instant messenger in one window, Marissa in another (Stephanie's screen name is stephygirl2, Marissa is sharebear78, and Summer is PrincessSparkleSRSC, Seth is CaptainOatsSCSR, just to let you know for further references).

Stephygirl2: Hey

PrincessSparkleSRSC: Hi, what's up?

Stephygirl2: Do you want to go out to lunch with me tomorrow?

PrincessSparkleSRSC: Sure, where are we going?

Stephygirl2: I'm not sure yet. Probably the Olive Garden.

PrincessSparkleSRSC: Okay, what time?

Stephygirl2: I'll pick you up at 11:45

PrincessSparkleSRSC: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow

Summer finished talking with Stephanie and started to talk to Marissa.

PrincessSparkleSRSC: Hey Coop!

Sharebear78: Hey Sum, what's up?

PrincessSparkleSRSC: nm, I was just talking to Stephanie.

Sharebear78: Cool, I think I might be coming to visit you soon. Probably next weekend.

PrincessSparkleSRSC: Cool, I miss you guys. Seth hasn't been here since I passed out and that was two months ago.

Sharebear78: Why didn't he come see you over the holidays?

PrincessSparkleSRSC: His parents said he had to spend the holidays with them, we sent each other presents though.

Sharebear78: I know I helped him pick out the necklace he gave you.

PrincessSparkleSRSC: I loved it, it's so pretty, I haven't taken it off since I got it.

Sharebear78: I'm glad you liked it. I g2g, ttyl.

PrincessSparkleSRSC: Bye.

Marissa signed off, Summer signed off too. She started to work on a paper for school. She finished it after about two hours of being on the computer.

The next day, Summer was in her room at her vanity getting ready for lunch with Stephanie. She was wearing a long-sleeved light pink dress. Her hair was down and slightly wavy. Stephanie came to pick her up at 11:45. When Summer got in the car they headed out the street. Summer noticed that they were not on the way to the Olive Garden. It seemed like they were going in a circle. About 15 minutes later they were pulling in their street.

"I forgot something at my house, you can come in while I get it, I'm sure my mom would like to see you," Stephanie said. Summer didn't notice the cars in the driveway next door and in the street. They walked into Stephanie's house and there were pink streamers and balloons everywhere. Suddenly a bunch of people popped up from behind couches and chairs, all yelling surprise.

"What is this?" Summer asked confusedly.

"A baby shower for you," Katelyn said getting up and hugging a surprised Summer.

"Oh my god, this is amazing. I can't believe you did this," Summer said.

"Katelyn, Caitlin, Kyla, and I planned it," Stephanie said.

"We have one more surprise too," Katelyn said. "Come on out," she yelled. All of a sudden, Seth came walking out from the dining room and walked over to hug her.

"What are you doing here?" Summer asked him wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I wanted to come visit you and Stephanie called me to tell me that she was doing this, so I decided to come now."

"I've missed you so much," she said moving her head up to kiss him.

"I've missed you too," he said as he pulled away from the kiss. They walked back to where the party was and ate lunch. Now, Summer and Seth were sitting on the couch opening presents.

"This is so adorable," Summer said at the little dress Stephanie got Sydney. Stephanie had gotten her a baby bath tub, baby shampoo and lotion etc. and two little pink dresses.

Next she opened a bag with a pack of washcloths, pacifiers, and bottles from Kyla. She got a stroller from Katelyn, a car seat from Caitlin, and a highchair from Connie, plus a bunch of little things from some other people. Seth had brought presents from home with him. He brought six little outfits for Sydney from his mom, and a playpen from Ryan and Marissa.

She was getting towards the end of the pile when she noticed a small pink bag.

"Who is that from?" she asked pointing at the bag.

"That's from me," Seth answered.

"I want to open it!" she said excitedly.

"I want you to save it for last."

"Okay." She finally got to Seth's present.

"This is more for you than the baby," he said moving closer to her. She began to pull out the tissue paper and could see the tiny blue velvet box.

"Oh my god," she said to herself. Everyone was staring closely trying to figure out what was in the bag. She pulled the box out where everyone could see and they all gasped in shock. She opened the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. "Oh my god."

"Summer, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he said nervously.

"Yes," she squealed happily. "Oh my god this is beautiful." He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Everyone else in the room was clapping. When they broke away from the kiss all of her friends gathered around her squealing and hugging. They were amazed at the size of the ring. "I'm getting married!" she squealed at her friends holding up her hand to show off the ring.

"This is so beautiful," Stephanie said to Summer and Seth grabbing Summer's hand to look at the ring closer. After the shower, Seth and Summer went back to her house. Everyone helped her bring the stuff home, she only lived across the street. It was a beautiful night. It was snowing lightly. Summer had begun to love the snow.

Seth and Summer were lying in Summer's bedroom on the couch discussing the wedding.

"When do you think we should have it?" Seth asked, rubbing Summer's protruding belly.

"I think we should do it in June in California. It will be nice weather, we could have it outside. The baby will be about three months old, which is a good age to be able to fly."

"My parents offered to pay for everything, and my grandfather said he could have his plane bring all your friends from New York."

"I see you've been doing some planning."

"Looks like you have too. How did you know I would ask?" he asked.

"How did you know I would say yes?"

"I didn't, but I hoped you would."

"I think we've done enough planning for one night," she said. Seth got up and helped her to get up. They went over to the bed and began making out.

"We've definitely done enough planning for tonight," he said continuing to kiss her. They made out on the bed until they fell asleep. The next morning they decided to tell Summer's mom that they were getting married.

"Good morning," her mom said cheerfully as they walked in the room.

"Good morning," they both said.

"We have something to tell you," Summer started.

"Let me guess, you're getting married," her mom said excitedly.

"How did you know?" Summer asked confused.

"Sweetie, the huge rock on your finger kind of gives it away," she said pointing to the ring.

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"Congratulations," she said walking over to hug both of them. "I'm happy for you, Summer. You deserve a good guy like Seth. I know you two will be very happy."

"Thanks mom, I'm glad you approve. I know daddy doesn't."

"Your dad doesn't approve of Seth?" she asked surprised.

"He hates me," Seth said.

"Why? You're great to Summer and you make her happy. Does he hate you because you got her pregnant?"

"Daddy doesn't know about that yet," Summer said.

"When was the last time you called him?" her mom asked.

"I haven't talked to him since we moved here."

"Summer, we've been here for five months, why haven't you called?"

"I don't want to talk to him, but I guess I'll have to tell him I'm getting married."

"Yes you will. When are you going to tell him?" Seth asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Did you pick a date yet?" her mom asked.

"No, but we want to do it in June and in Newport. I think we should have it at that place Caleb and Julie did, that place was nice."

"Okay, that place was really nice, it was just the people that made that a bad wedding."

"Whose wedding are you talking about?" her mom asked confused.

"Caleb Nichol and Julie Cooper," Summer answered.

"They got married?" she asked shocked. "Isn't he the richest man in Newport or something? I read about him in a magazine."

"Yeah, he's Seth's grandfather," Summer answered.

"I didn't know that."

"He's going to allow people from here to use his plane to go to the wedding so they don't have to spend money on plane tickets," Seth said.

"That's nice. So when are you going to call your father?"

"I think I'll call soon, maybe next week after we pick a date," Summer said.

"Are you going to have him walk you down the aisle?" her mom asked.

"No, I don't want him to walk me down the aisle. I want Jake to do it. He's more of a father to me."

"I think Jake will be thrilled, you should ask him when he gets home from work."

"I will."

"Are you going to tell him about the baby?" Seth asked.

"No, he'll find out at the wedding. I want to go shopping now. Cohen, let's go to the mall."

"Why do you want to go to the mall?" Seth asked.

"Because I want to shop for some more baby stuff. I'll let you buy me and the baby something pretty," she said pleadingly.

"Fine, we can go to the mall."

"Great! I'm just going to go get my purse, I'll meet you in the car," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking up to her room.

Later that night.....

Summer was sitting on the couch in the family room watching TV and waiting for Jake to come home. Seth was upstairs in the shower. After about five minutes of sitting there, Jake walked in the door from the garage to the family room.

"Hey Summer, how was your day?" Jake said walking in the room.

"It was great, I have something to tell you," she said. He sat down next to her.

"Okay, shoot."

"Seth and I are getting married," she said excitedly.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you," he said giving her a hug.

"I also have something to ask you."

"Go right ahead."

"Will you walk me down the aisle?" she asked. He was shocked.

"Of course, why don't you want your father to do it?"

"I would rather have someone who actually pays attention to me and loves me walk me down the aisle."

"I would love to, thank you for asking me," he said excitedly. Jake went into the kitchen as Seth came downstairs and sat on the couch. He kissed her softly.

"When are you going to come back here again?" Summer asked leaning back onto him.

"I'll be back February 13th for our anniversary," he said stroking her hair.

"You remembered!" she said excitedly.

"How could I forget. I'll miss you until then."

"I'll miss you too. I love you, Cohen."

"I love you too. Soon you're going to be a Cohen too, you know."

"Summer Cohen, I like the sound of that," she said.

"I like it too," he said kissing the top of her hair and thinking how much things had changed since last year.

_Yeah  
The sun is shinin' everyday  
The clouds never get in the way for you and me  
I've known you just a week or two  
But baby I'm so into you  
Can hardly breathe  
  
And I'm in so totally  
Wrapped up emotionally  
Attracted so physically  
Acting so recklessly  
I need you so desperately  
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
I love you  
  
I never knew that I could feel like this  
Can hardly wait till our next kiss  
Your so cool  
If I'm dreamin' please don't wake me up  
'Cause baby I can't get enough  
Of what you do  
  
And I'm in so electrically  
Charged up kinetically  
Acting erratically  
Need you fanatically  
You get to me magically  
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
  
I can't believe that this is real  
The way I feel  
Baby I'm gone head over heels  
  
And I'm in so totally  
Wrapped up emotionally  
Attracted so physically  
Acting so recklessly  
I need you so desperately  
Sure as the sky is blue  
  
And I'm in so electrically  
Charged up kinetically  
Acting erratically  
Need you fanatically  
You get to me magically  
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
Baby I love you  
Do you love me too  
Baby I love you_

A/N: Hope you like the new chapter. The song is "I Love You" by Martina McBride. Please read and review and more is soon to come! -Stephanie


	8. I'd Rather Be in Love

A/N: This chapter is two weeks later and it is the end of January.

Chapter 8: I'd Rather Be in Love

Summer sat in chorus doing some studying. The people around her were all talking about the Gilmore Girls from the previous night.

"I can't believe that Rory and Dean slept together," Caitlin said.

"And Lorelai and Luke finally got together!" Katelyn added.

"I wish they would bring Dave back on, he was hot," Kyla said.

"You guys do realize it was a repeat of last season's finale, right?" Summer asked annoyed at their conversation.

"Yeah, but it was still good the third time around," Caitlin said sensing Summer's attitude. Usually she was happy and perky, but today something seemed off.

"Well I have all of the episodes on tape if anyone ever wants to watch them," Stephanie said joining the conversation.

"Steph, everyone knows that you tape everything, even if you don't watch it," Katelyn said.

"I don't tape what I don't watch."

"You taped the series finale of Dawson's Creek, you don't even like Dawson's Creek," Katelyn said to support her claim.

"I taped it for Divia," Stephanie said in her defense.

"Yeah, but then you made a copy for yourself."

"So, it's good to have a series finale on tape, it may be worth something someday."

"7th Heaven will never be worth anything," Summer said to get back in the conversation.

"I've been taping over those."

"Okay, well you can finish your argument, I'll be in the bathroom," Summer said standing up and grabbing her purse as she headed to the bathroom that was right next to the chorus room. She grabbed her cell phone, flipped it open and pressed one on the speed dial.

"Hello," answered a groggy Seth.

"Hey, it's me. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I'm always up at five AM," he said sarcastically.

"Well you're still sarcastic as always at five in the morning. Sorry I woke you up, I can call back later."

"No, I'll talk now. What's the matter? You sound upset."

"I'm not sure, I think I woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"You only have one side to get off of; your bed is against the wall."

"Ha ha, very funny. I just feel all awkward and my back hurts, and I constantly have to pee, and having Sydney kick is not as cute as it used to be since now she is constantly kicking."

"Sweetie, you're pregnant, that's what is supposed to happen."

"Yeah, well I don't want to be pregnant anymore. I want the baby out and I want to hold her, and have you here, and start our family."

"I want that too, but we only have to wait a little while longer. She'll be here soon, you're due in the beginning of March, and it's the end of January now, so it's basically only a month left."

"I know, well I better get back to chorus. Go back to sleep and call me later."

"I will, I love you," Seth said, Summer held the phone down to her stomach, like she always did at the end of a conversation with Seth. "I love you, Sydney, stop kicking mommy." She held the phone back up to her ear giggling at what he said.

"I love you too, talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye," she said and hung up the phone. She walked back into chorus to find a girl sitting in her seat. She was talking to her friends. She looked familiar. After a minute of standing there she finally realized she had only ever met one person that had that hair. The Tinkerbelle type hair.

"Anna!" she squealed going over to her.

"Summer? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I moved here in August, what are you doing here?"

"I moved here from Pittsburg last week. Are you pregnant?" she asked shocked.

"No, I just gained a ton of weight," Summer said sarcastically. "I'm guessing you haven't talked to Seth in a while."

"I haven't talked to him since I left. Is the baby his?"

"Of course, I haven't slept with anyone else."

"I guess you two know each other already," Katelyn said, moving down a seat so they could both sit down.

"We both dated Seth," Summer said.

"At the same time," Anna added.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm totally lost," Katelyn stated.

"On Thanksgiving Seth had me over and we made out in the pool house for a while," Summer started.

"And I was making out with him in his bedroom," Anna continued.

"Then we saw each other and we went out a few times then we made him choose."

"He chose me, but I broke up with him because he really wanted to be with Summer, which by the looks of things I guess worked out well," Anna finished, pointing at Summer's stomach.

"Yeah, really well," Summer said, holding up her hand to show off the ring. "We're engaged!"

"Oh my god, that ring is huge!" Anna exclaimed grabbing the hand and staring at the ring.

"I know, he proposed at my baby shower."

"Do you get to see him a lot?" Anna asked.

"Every couple of weeks I get to see him, but we talk on the phone every day. He's actually coming in two weeks for our anniversary."

"When's your anniversary?" Stephanie asked.

"February 13th," Summer answered.

"When did you break up?" Katelyn asked Anna.

"I dumped him February 12th," she answered.

"He didn't waste any time," Stephanie replied.

"Yeah, but I knew they were going to get together so it didn't bother me." Right then, the piano started to play and they began warm-ups.

"We need to catch up, you should come to my house after school," Summer said.

"Okay, we'll hang out after school."

In the parking lot after school.....

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you remembered we were hanging out today," Anna said as Summer came out the main doors.

"No, I just had to pee, I hate that about being pregnant, there is a constant need to pee."

"Okay, ready to go?"

"Yeah, do you have a car or do you want to come with me?" Summer asked.

"My aunt brought me today, so I don't have a car."

"Okay, let's go." Within five minutes, they were back at Summer's house.

"This is a really nice house," Anna stated as she walked in the door.

"Thanks, let's get some food and then head up to my room."

"Okay." They got a bunch of snacks and went to Summer's room.

"So how have you been?" Summer asked.

"I've been good. I have a boyfriend back in Pittsburg and I think we'll work out good, we're complete opposites."

"Those are usually the best kind of relationships," Summer said.

"Yeah, like you and Seth," Anna stated.

"Yeah."

"So do you know the sex of the baby?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, do you want to see the nursery?"

"Sure," Anna said getting up off the couch. They walked into the nursery that was now finished with 'Sydney' written on the wall, and all the furniture present. "You're having a girl!" she squealed.

"Yeah, her name is Sydney."

"This room is so adorable, I love the ballerina stuff."

"My mom decorated it," Summer said. After a few minutes they went back into Summer's room and started to caught up some more. It is now seven o'clock and Summer and Anna are in Summer's room eating pizza and watching Golden Girls on lifetime. Summer's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, baby," Seth said back.

"Hi, you'll never guess who moved and is going to my school now?"

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"See for yourself, I'll put her on." Summer handed the phone and mouthed 'it's Seth'.

"Hey, Seth."

"Anna? What are you doing there."

"My Uncle got transferred here so I had the option of moving back with my parents or staying with my Aunt and Uncle. I wanted to stay on the east coast so I moved with them."

"Oh, so how are you doing?"

"Good, congratulations on the baby and the wedding."

"Thanks, I was going to call and tell you, but I never did."

"It's okay, I know now. I'll put Summer back on the phone. I'm sure I'll see you next time you come visit."

"Yeah, bye." She handed the phone back to Summer.

"Hey, so isn't that really freaky that she's here too?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, so I see you're in a better mood that this morning?"

"Yeah, I had a pretty good day. How was your day?"

"It was good, I just thought of something. Did you ever call your dad?"

"No, I'll do it tonight."

"Okay, call me after you talk to him."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and brought Anna home after Golden Girls was over. When she got back home she got in her pajamas and watched TV. At nine o'clock she decided it would be the best time to call. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" her father answered. She didn't respond. "Hello?" he said again angrily.

"Hi daddy," she responded.

"Summer? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I haven't heard from you either. I just wanted to tell you that I'm getting married," she said nervously.

"To who? Why? When?" he asked angrily.

"To Seth, because I love him, on June 18th," she answered.

"I thought you broke up with him when I didn't approve."

"No, well I did, but then we got back together and now were getting married."

"You shouldn't get married until after college, and it should be to a good guy that I like."

"No, I'm getting married before college and to a guy that I like. Why can't you just understand that I love him and he makes me happy," she said beginning to cry.

"I just want you to wait and make sure it's right so you don't end up like me and your mother."

"Well I have to go. I just wanted to tell you, I'll send an invitation to you, but don't come unless you want to." She hung up before he could say anything else. She picked the phone back up and dialed Seth. He saw on the caller ID that it was her.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked hopefully.

"I hate him. I hope he doesn't come," she said still crying.

"What happened, what did he say?"

"He said I should only get married to someone he likes."

"Sweetie, it's okay. If he comes its fine, if he doesn't that's also fine. I just want to make sure that our wedding day is awesome for you."

"It will be. I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and lay down on the bed. Suddenly she didn't care what her dad thought anymore.

_I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe  
I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved  
I can't explain it  
I know it's tough to be loved  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Oh, oh  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
Oh, I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me, oh_

A/N: I hope you like the chapter. I know a lot of people hate Anna, but don't worry, she won't get in the way of anyone. The song is "I'd Rather Be in Love" by Michelle Branch. The next chapter is Valentines Day. Please read and review and more is soon to come.

-Stephanie


	9. Honey and the Moon

A/N: Most people say that Seth and Summer got together on Valentines Day, but I consider it the day before, since that is when they had sex. Also, I know adding Anna was random, but one of my friends told me to bring her back and I didn't have any good ideas for that chapter.

Chapter 9: Honey and the Moon

It is now February 12th, actually it's the thirteenth because it is two am. Seth's plane had just landed and he was at Summer's house. She wasn't anywhere downstairs so he figured she didn't stay up. He crept up the stairs and found Summer asleep in her bed.

"Happy anniversary Summer," he whispered in her ear and kissed her on top of her head. She rolled over and saw him hovering over her.

"Happy anniversary," she said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be in bed in a few minutes."

"I'll wait for you." He got changed and hopped into bed and under the covers with Summer. He lay down and kissed Summer softly on the lips.

"Goodnight," he said wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her very large stomach.

"Goodnight." They fell asleep. Summer awoke the next morning at nine to the sound of the doorbell. Everyone else was still asleep so she snuck away from her room, careful to not wake Seth, and answered the door. There was a man standing at the door with a large bouquet of red roses.

"Delivery for a Summer Roberts," the man said holding out a clipboard for her to sign.

"Thank you," she said signing her name and then closing the door. She walked into the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. There was a note in the bouquet. It read:

_'My dear Summer,_

_Ever since the first time I saw you I loved you, although I never thought you would love me back. I guess I was wrong. I love you so much and always will, happy one year anniversary. Love always, Seth.'_

She was now crying softly. It was probably a mix of pregnancy hormones and knowing how sweet Seth was. As if on cue, Seth walked into the kitchen wrapping his arms around her.

"Good morning," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. She turned around and pulled him down to her height. She began kissing him intensely, but passionately. He kissed back matching her force. She pulled away out of breath.

"I love you so much," she said panting.

"I love you too, do you like the flowers?" he asked. She responded by kissing him, this time soft and gentle. "I'll take that as a yes."

She nodded and asked, "What are we doing today?"

"Today we are going shopping and I'm going to buy you something to wear tonight," he started.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"That is a surprise. Let's go get dressed." They got dressed and headed to the mall. When they got to the mall, they headed straight to the maternity section of Macy's to find a dress. Summer had no idea what type of attire would be required where they were going, so she actually let Seth pick out her dress. After looking for about fifteen minutes, Seth found a dress. It was dark red with a little bit of black. It was a strapless dress, so Seth also found a black sweater since it was the middle of winter.

After trying on the dress, Summer and Seth headed to the food court for lunch. After lunch they continued shopping and Summer bought new shoes and a purse.

"What time are we leaving tonight?" Summer asked as they arrived back at her house.

"Be ready at six thirty," Seth answered. It was now four o'clock, so Summer got in the shower and started getting ready. She was ready right on time. She wore her new dress, shoes and purse. Seth was wearing a black suit.

When they were on their way Summer knew where they were, but she didn't know of any fancy restaurants around. They pulled into a hotel.

"Why are we at a hotel?" Summer asked. "It's not like we can fool around or anything," she said pointing to her stomach. Seth laughed.

"We are having dinner here."

"Oh, I never knew this place was fancy, but I've never been here before. How did you know about it?"

"I asked around for a romantic place, and then I called to make reservations."

"Oh."

"Lets go," he said going to her side of the car and opening the door. They walked into the restaurant and were seated immediately. They ordered and were now finished with dinner, waiting for dessert.

"How long are you here for?" she asked sadly.

"I'm glad you asked," he said happily, reaching across the table and entwining their fingers.

"Why?" she said confused.

"I'm not going back."

"What?" she said surprised.

"I know when we found out you were pregnant you said that you didn't want me to move here, but I can't stand being away from you. I want to make sure that I'm always there for you and the baby. I already talked with your mom and my parents and I'm moving in with you." She looked shocked.

"What about school?"

"I transferred here and I am starting next week after February break." For a minute she wasn't responding. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I love you so much," she finally said.

"I love you too. My stuff is already at your house in the basement."

"I'm so glad you're going to be here. It will make things so much easier."

"I'll be right back," Seth said, getting up and heading towards the piano player where people were dancing. Summer saw him say something to the piano player. Seth went back to the table and reached out his hand to Summer, the piano started playing a different song. Wonderwall.

"Oh my god," Summer said to herself. "You are so cheesy, Cohen."

"I'm sweeping you off your feet."

"Where have I heard that line before?" she asked sarcastically. They headed over to the dance floor and danced through the whole song. After they were finished with dessert, Seth paid and they went home.

Five o'clock in the morning, February 14th.....

Summer and Seth lay in bed. Seth was asleep, but Summer was stirring around uncomfortably, holding on to her stomach. Seth felt her moving and it woke him up.

"Sum, what's wrong?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Summer, what's going on?"

"I think I'm in labor," she answered.

"Oh my god, we have to go to the hospital," Seth said getting out of the bed.

"No, I'm not going to the hospital."

"What are you talking about?" Seth said confused.

"Jake is an OB/GYN. He said he would deliver my baby, and do it at home because I hate hospitals."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I don't want to wake him up yet though it's early."

"I'm going to call my parents. I know it's two in the morning there, but they wanted to try to make it here for the birth."

"Okay, tell them to bring Marissa too please, and owwww," Summer said grabbing her stomach.

"What was that?" Seth asked concerned, grabbing Summer's hand.

"That would be called a contraction, get used to it, now go call."

"Okay," he grabbed the phone and dialed his parents.

"What?" said a grumpy Kirsten.

"Hi mom, it's nice to hear from you too."

"Seth, why are you calling at two in the morning, have you ever heard of sleep?"

"Well you can sleep on the plane, Summer's in labor."

"She is? We'll be there in about seven hours."

"Call Marissa, Summer wants her here too."

"Okay, we'll see you soon. What hospital is she at?"

"Just come to her house. Ryan knows where it is. Her step-father is an OB/GYN so he is delivering the baby. Summer hates hospitals."

"Okay, we'll be there." They both hung up the phone.

"They're coming. I just hope they get here in time," Seth said to Summer. Summer nodded. An hour later, Seth woke Elizabeth and Jake.

"Do you have any pain medication I could take?" Summer asked him.

"I'm going to go to the hospital to pick up some of the stuff I'll need to deliver the baby and I'll pick up some pills for you," he said kissing her on the forehead and walking out of the room.

It was now about six hours later. Summer was in the hot tub to help with pain; Seth was in with her, sitting behind her with her leaning on him. Since she had gotten in the tub and had pain medication, she was dealing with the pain fairly well. She hadn't had any rage blackouts yet. The medication was wearing off quickly though, and she was in pain soon. Elizabeth, Jake, and Caroline had gone out to get some last minute baby things. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it," Seth said, getting out of the hot tub, ringing out his bathing suit, and grabbing a towel. He got downstairs and opened the door to reveal a very tired Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, and Marissa.

"Why are you only wearing a towel, it's freezing out?" Marissa asked.

"I have a bathing suit on too. Summer's upstairs, I'll bring you up," Seth said.

"Seth get back here now," they heard Summer yelling from upstairs. Seth brought them upstairs and into Summer's parents bathroom. Everyone waited outside the door while Seth went in. "Who was at the door? Was it your parents or some of my friends?"

"My parents, do you want them to come in?"

"Yeah, go get them." Seth walked out the door. "You guys can go in."

"Is she indisposed?" Ryan asked nervously.

"She's wearing a t-shirt, you won't see anything," Seth answered, laughing at Ryan's nervousness. They all went in to the bathroom.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Kirsten asked.

"I'm okay, Seth will you get back in and rub my back like you were doing before?" Summer asked.

"Sure," Seth got in the tub and everyone else sat around the tub talking to Summer. It was now 11:45pm and Summer was about to have the baby. She was in her bedroom. She didn't want everyone in the room, so it was only her, Seth, Jake, and her mom. Everyone else was in various rooms. Kirsten and Sandy in one guest room, Ryan and Marissa in another, and Stephanie and Katelyn in the hallway outside Summer's room on the floor. Summer's step-sister, Caroline, was at her friends house because she was only five and the sound of Summer screaming was scaring her.

"Summer come on, you're almost there," Jake said to a crying and yelling Summer.

"I can't do it," she cried.

"Summer, she's almost here, just a little longer," Seth said.

"No, I can't. I'm not ready to be a mom, our kid will hate me."

"You'll be a great mom, she won't hate you."

"Than why is she causing me so much pain, I feel like I'm dying."

"The better you push the sooner you won't be in pain, and we'll be able to see our daughter." Summer nodded and started to push hard and continue to scream. She was amazed everyone else was still asleep in the house, maybe the walls were soundproof?

"Okay Sum, the heads out, one more push," Summer was yelling in pain, and then gave a sigh of relief when the baby was finally out and Jake laid her on top of Summer.

"Oh my god," Summer said looking at her daughter. "She looks so...eww!"

"That's because she's not dried off yet," Seth said. Jake laid the baby next to Summer on the bed and cleaned her off and checked to make sure everything was okay. He wrapped her in a blanket and put a little hat on her.

"Now how does she look?" Jake asked Summer, handing the baby to her.

"Oh my god, she's so adorable," Summer squealed.

"She's perfect," Seth said staring at his daughter.

"She is perfect," Summer said, also staring at the baby.

"You did great, Sum." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Here," she said placing the baby in Seth's arms. Seth took Sydney in his arms and sat down on the bed next to Summer. Summer leaned her head on Seth's shoulder and they sat there staring at their new daughter. It was like a picture perfect moment. They both looked up startled after they saw a flash.

"What was that for?" Seth asked Elizabeth, who stood there with a camera in her hands.

"What? It was a picture perfect moment."

"Isn't she so tiny," Summer said to Seth.

"7 pounds, 11 ounces, 18 inches long," Jake said as he filled out the birth certificate.

"She's so beautiful, just like her mother," Seth said.

"You really are cheesy, Cohen." They sat there each taking turns holding Sydney for a while.

"Summer, you should go to sleep. You've been up since five o'clock," Seth said.

"So have you."

"Yes, but I haven't really done anything. You were in pain all day, and it's one in the morning."

"But what if Sydney starts crying again? I have to take care of her."

"I'll take care of her. Go to sleep, I'll bring Sydney downstairs so she doesn't wake you."

"Fine, I love you."

"I love you too, Goodnight," he kissed her softly and took Sydney out of her arms.

_Don't know why I'm still afraid  
If you weren't real I would make you up  
now  
I wish that I could follow through  
I know that your love is true  
And deep  
As the sea  
But right now  
Everything you want is wrong,  
And right now  
All your dreams are waking up,  
And right now  
I wish I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom,  
Where no one lives.  
  
Remember when we first met  
And everything was still a bet  
In love's game  
You would call; I'd call you back  
And then I'd leave  
A message  
On your answering machine  
  
But right now  
Everything is turning blue,  
And right now  
The sun is trying to kill the moon,  
And right now  
I wish I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom,  
Where no one lives  
  
Freedom  
Run away tonight  
Freedom, freedom  
Run away  
Run away tonight  
  
We're made out of blood and rust  
Looking for someone to trust  
Without  
A fight  
I think that you came too soon  
You're the honey and the moon  
That lights  
Up my night  
  
But right now  
Everything you want is wrong,  
And right now  
All your dreams are waking up,  
And right now  
I wish that I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom  
Where no one lives  
  
Freedom  
Run away tonight  
Freedom freedom  
Run away  
Run away tonight  
  
We got too much time to kill  
Like pigeons on my windowsill  
We hang around  
  
Ever since I've been with you  
You hold me up  
All the time I've falling down  
  
But right now  
Everything is turning blue,  
And right now  
The sun is trying to kill the moon,  
And right now  
I wish I could follow you  
To the shores  
Of freedom  
Where no one lives_

A/N: I hope you like the new chapter. Next chapter will be up in a few days. The song in this chapter is "Honey and the Moon" by Joseph Arthur. Please read and review, it makes me write faster! More to come soon!

-Stephanie


	10. Busy

Chapter 10: Busy

Seth sat up all night with the baby. He was still amazed that he was a father. Sydney was very good. She had only cried at night when she needed a diaper change or needed to be fed. Everyone was still asleep, including Summer. It was now nine o'clock and Seth decided to make breakfast. He went in to the kitchen and put Sydney in her carrier. She was awake and seemed amused by her surroundings. When Seth was almost finished cooking, Stephanie and Katelyn walked into the kitchen.

"Why were you guys asleep on the floor last night?" Seth asked. "It's not like there isn't anywhere to sleep."

"We don't even remember falling asleep here," Stephanie answered.

"Are you guys drunk?" Seth asked.

"No, we never get drunk," Katelyn answered.

"Did she have the baby yet?" Stephanie asked eagerly. Seth turned around the carrier so they could see Sydney.

"Oh my god, she's so cute!" they both squealed.

"Can I hold her?" Stephanie asked.

"Go ahead." Stephanie and Katelyn took turns holding her until Marissa and Ryan walked into the kitchen.

"Did Summer have the baby yet?" Marissa asked.

"Ask them," Seth said pointing to Stephanie and Katelyn who were still squealing and cooing at the baby. Marissa walked over and saw the baby.

"She's so cute!" Marissa said as Katelyn handed Sydney to her.

"When was she born?" Ryan asked.

"11:53 pm. She weighs 7 pounds, 11 ounces and is 18 inches long."

"She's so tiny and perfect," Marissa said. Marissa was a little upset that Summer's new friend got to see her first, but she wasn't going to say anything.

"I forgot to call Anna yesterday, I'll call her now. She probably wants to come see Sydney."

"Why would she come all the way from Pittsburg to see Sydney?" Marissa asked.

"Anna only lives five minutes away. Summer didn't tell you that she is living here?" Seth asked.

"No, we haven't talked that much."

"Oh, well it was about two weeks ago."

"Do I get a turn to hold my niece?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, here," Marissa said placing the baby in Ryan's arms.

"She looks like you," he said to Seth.

"She's not even a day old, how can you tell who she looks like?"

"I've seen your baby pictures," Ryan answered.

"When I was born my parents thought I looked like my uncle Charlie and they were terrified," Stephanie said rejoining the conversation. "Knowing I looked like him makes me terrified."

"I don't know who I looked like," Marissa said. Kirsten and Sandy walked into the kitchen.

"It smells good in here," Sandy said.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Kirsten said excitedly. Seth pointed to Ryan.

"Here, you can hold her now," Ryan said handing her to Kirsten.

"Oh my god, she's adorable," Kirsten squealed.

"She looks just like you did, Seth," Sandy said looking at the baby.

"When was she born? What's her middle name? How big is she?" Kirsten asked.

"Sydney May Cohen was born at 11:53 pm on February 14, 2005, 7 pounds, 11 ounces, 18 inches long," Seth answered proudly.

"That's such a cute name," Kirsten said.

"How's Summer?" Sandy asked.

"She's doing great. I told her to sleep, and I took care of the baby so she didn't have to. She's was exhausted. She was up almost twenty-four hours."

"Did you cook breakfast?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, it's ready so everyone can help themselves. I'm just going to go call Anna, and then go see Summer and bring her breakfast and the baby."

"Okay, you can take her," Sandy said giving the baby to Seth. He walked out of the room and called Anna. He had already made a plate of food for Summer and it was sitting by the stairs.

"Hello?" Anna answered.

"Hey Anna, its Seth."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Summer had the baby, and I just made breakfast for everyone if you want to come over."

"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay, see you then." Seth hung up the phone and grabbed Summer's plate. He walked into Summer's room and she looked half awake.

"Hey," she said realizing he was in the room.

"Hi, I brought you breakfast and I figured you would want the baby."

"Hi, sweetie. You're just the cutest little baby I have ever seen," Summer cooed at Sydney. "Is everyone awake?"

"Yeah, everyone is downstairs eating breakfast. I just called Anna and she is on her way over."

"Good. Has everyone seen the baby?"

"Yup, everyone has seen, held, and cooed to the baby."

"She looks like you when you were a baby."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"It's true, was she okay last night? Did she cry a lot?"

"She's a little angel, she rarely cried and she didn't fuss when everyone was passing her around."

"You're a good little girl, aren't you?" Summer said to the gurgling baby.

"I found that you can get her to sleep easily by singing to her."

"I'm going to eat, you can take her," Summer said exchanging the baby for the breakfast.

"I'll be back in a few minutes; I'm going to go see if Anna is here yet."

"Okay, I'll just eat and take a shower then I'll be down." As Seth was walking down the stairs the doorbell rang. He opened it and Anna was on the other side.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while," she said.

"Yeah, not since March, come on in."

"Can I hold her?" Anna asked pointing to the baby in Seth's arms.

"Sure, she just fell asleep," Seth said handing her to Anna.

"She's so cute, she looks just like you."

"You're probably like the tenth person to say that," Seth said annoyed.

"Well she does. Are Stephanie and Katelyn here?"

"Yeah, them and a bunch of other people."

"Who?"

"Ryan, Marissa, Mom, dad, Summer's parents, and I think Caitlin just came in the back."

"Oh. So how have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Pretty good, how long are you staying here?"

"I'm not going back until mine and Summer's wedding."

"Wow, are you going to our school?"

"Yeah, I start after vacation."

"Cool, I want to go say hi to everyone in the kitchen, are you coming?"

"Sure, Summer's going to be down in a few minutes," Seth said as they entered the kitchen. People passed the baby around a little more until Summer came downstairs.

"Good morning," She said to everyone, surprised at how many people were still there. Everyone went up to her to hug her and give congratulations, soon everyone was gone except Elizabeth, Jake, Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, Marissa, Seth, Summer, and Sydney.

"So how long are you staying?" Summer asked Seth's parents.

"We figured we would stay until Wednesday so we could help with some wedding planning," Kirsten explained.

"Okay, that would be great," Summer said.

"Did you pick a date?" Sandy asked.

"June 18th is the date, and we already reserved the chapel," Seth answered.

"The chapel where Caleb and Julie were married, right, the wayfare (I don't how it's spelled, but that's how it sounded in "The Strip") chapel?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. We thought it would be nice," Summer replied.

"It was nice," Kirsten said back. Summer heard Sydney start to cry through the baby monitor.

"I'll go get her, I'll be right back," Summer said.

"So, Seth, did you pick your groomsmen?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, I thought I would have Ryan as my best man?" Seth asked Ryan.

"Sure," he answered.

"And the others will be PC, Pat, and Luke."

"Why Luke?" Marissa asked.

"Because I don't have many friends that are guys."

"Who is PC?" Kirsten asked.

"Summer's friend Chris and Pat is Katelyn's boyfriend."

"Oh, what about bridesmaids?" Marissa asked.

"Summer will tell that to everyone when she comes down, I think she finally decided."

"What did I hear about me and deciding?" Summer asked, walking into the room with Sydney and a bottle.

"We were wondering about bridesmaids," Marissa said.

"Oh, I want you to be my maid of honor, Marissa," Summer said.

"Of course I'll do it," Marissa said excitedly.

"I'm having Stephanie, Katelyn, and Anna as my other bridesmaids."

"That's nice," Kirsten said.

"I had trouble picking my bridesmaids because there are a lot of my friends to choose from. I wasn't sure whether to have Caitlin or Anna as a third, but I've known Anna longer."

"What about flower girl and ring bearer?" Summer's mom asked.

"Caroline will be the flower girl, and my cousin Jack will be ring bearer," Summer said.

"Did you pick out invitations yet?" Kirsten asked.

"No, but we have an appointment on Friday with a woman that sells them," Seth replied.

"Good, I know a great photographer that you can use; I could set it up when I get back," Kirsten said.

"That would be great," Summer replied. Seth yawned. "Cohen, you should go upstairs and sleep, you were up all night."

"Okay, do you want me to bring Sydney up?"

"No, she's still awake; I'll bring her up in a little while."

"I'll be back in a while," Seth said to everyone in the room, and then kissed Summer and went upstairs. Everyone talked a little bit more about the wedding until Summer excused herself to take the baby upstairs. She put Sydney in her crib and took the baby monitor with her into her room. She crawled into the bed and fell asleep with Seth.

_This could be so fun  
I might just like it  
I might just love it  
I might get busy  
I might get lonely  
I just don't know yet  
Can't wait to find out  
  
This is so  
This is familiar this is so  
This is so foreign  
That's okay  
Foreign's familiar to me now  
  
This could be so fun  
I might just like it  
I might just love it  
I might get busy  
I might get lonely  
I just don't know yet  
Can't wait to find out  
  
I'm getting dizzy  
I'm pacing  
Wearing the floor boards through. This is so  
This is so normal and yet so new  
  
This could be so fun  
I might just like it  
I might just love  
I might get busy  
I might get lonely  
I just dont know yet  
Can't wait to find out  
  
...This isn't what I had in...  
...this isn't what I had in mind  
But you know and I know  
It's all I need to know and a little bit more  
  
This could be so fun  
I might just like it  
I might just love it  
I might get busy  
I might lonely  
I just don't know yet  
Can't wait to  
Find ooooooooooooooout  
I might just love it_

A/N: I hope you like the new chapter, please read and review. The song was "Busy" by Butterfly Boucher. Next chapter will be up soon, leave some ideas.

-Stephanie


	11. I'll Always Be Right There

Chapter 11: I'll Always Be Right There

Three months later (May)...

Seth and Summer are in their room with Sydney. Seth is playing with Sydney, and Summer is packing.

"Cohen, did you finish packing your stuff?" Summer asked him.

"Yes, I finished a while ago," he answered.

"Then could you start packing for Sydney, and pack cute stuff. I want her to look nice for her first trip to Newport."

"Okay, I'll bring her in her room and pack some stuff." Seth picked up Sydney and walked into her room, setting her in her crib. They were going back to Newport for the long weekend for Memorial Day, it was also Jimmy and Hailey's wedding. Seth started packing diapers, bottles, pacifiers, blankets, toys, etc. He knew that any outfit he picked Summer wouldn't like, so he didn't pack any.

"Did you finish already?" Summer asked when Seth walked back into the room carrying Sydney on his hip.

"I finished except for outfits, I knew any that I picked you wouldn't like, but that's all that's left to pack for her. Are you done packing?"

"Yeah, now we can pack you some clothes," she said to Sydney, taking her out of Seth's arms.

"Let's get dinner first, I'm starved."

"Okay," Summer said heading down the stairs. Her parents were gone to dinner and a movie and Summer and Seth were babysitting Caroline, who was currently playing with her toys in her bedroom while Seth and Summer packed. Summer got a bottle and started heating it up, putting Sydney down in the playpen. "What do you want?"

"I don't know, something easy so we don't burn the house down," Seth replied.

"Macaroni and cheese is easy, plus it's something Caroline will actually eat, we can make that."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll go get some from the pantry in the basement and you can start boiling the water."

"Okay, bring up two boxes."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Seth said heading to the basement. Summer put a pot of water on the cook top and got Sydney's bottle out of the bottle warmer and tested it. She started giving it to Sydney and Sydney drank it quickly.

"You're a hungry little girl, aren't you? Yes you are," Summer cooed at her. "Are you ready to go to Newport and see Grandma and Grandpa, and Aunt Marissa and Uncle Ryan? They haven't seen you since you were born." Summer continued to talk to the baby until Seth came back upstairs. She picked her up and walked into the kitchen where Seth was cooking.

"Are you going to take Sydney to see your dad while we're in Newport?"

"I don't think so; he can see her at the wedding. He doesn't even know about her or that we'll be there. Unless he sees us out somewhere he won't see us until the wedding."

"Okay, that's what I thought, I didn't know if you changed your mind."

"Do you want me to finish cooking or set the table?"

"You can set the table, and then get Caroline, I'll finish cooking."

"Okay." Sydney started to whimper. "What's the matter baby, are you tired?"

"Did you feed her yet?"

"Yeah, she just finished. I think she's just tired."

"I'll take her," Seth said, taking Sydney away from Summer and bouncing her a little. She began to fall asleep and as soon as she was, Seth put her in the playpen.

"I'm going to go get Caroline, I don't want to yell for her and wake up the baby," Summer said and then went up the stairs. "Caroline, it's time for dinner."

"What are we having?" she asked putting down her doll and walking towards Summer.

"We made mac and cheese," Summer answered.

"Yay," Caroline yelled happily, Summer picked her up and brought her stairs.

"You have to be quiet. Sydney is asleep."

"Okay, why does she sleep all the time, it's boring?"

"Because she is a baby and needs a lot of rest. At least she doesn't cry all of the time."

"Yeah, that would be annoying."

"You cried all the time when you were a baby."

"I did?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, you drove everyone nuts, but you were so cute and that made up for the crying."

"I was cute," she said matter-of-factly.

"And you still are," Summer said laughing. "Go into the kitchen and sit at the table, I'll be right in." Summer put Caroline down and she ran off to the kitchen. Summer walked into the family room where the baby was sleeping peacefully. She walked over to the baby and kissed her on the head, and then walked into the kitchen.

"The food is ready," Seth said when she walked in. Summer sat down at the table. Seth put the food on the table, kissed Summer on top of the head, and then sat down next to her. After dinner, Summer gave Sydney a bath and then put Caroline to sleep. Now she and Seth were lying on their bed with Sydney.

"I'm happy we're going back to Newport, I haven't been back since I left," Summer said.

"Yeah, I kind of like it here though. In Newport I only have like, three friends."

"I know, here we both have a lot of friends. At least a few of our friends here are going to college with us or somewhere near us." Stephanie and Katelyn were both going to the same college as them, the Academy of Art University. Caitlin, Connie, Divia, and PC were all going to The Art Institute of California, San Francisco. Everyone else wasn't going to be close to them.

"Did you realize that our wedding is exactly one month away?" Seth asked, grabbing hold of Summer's hand.

"Today is May 18th, you're right. I didn't notice."

"I just figured it out."

"I can't wait," Summer said.

"For what?" Seth asked, Summer gave him a playful slap.

"The wedding, dumbass."

"Oh yeah, me either, and I can't wait for the honeymoon."

"It's so nice of your parents to watch Sydney while we go to Tahiti. We can finally have some time to ourselves," Summer said leaning over and kissing Seth.

"Speaking of Sydney," Seth said after they both pulled away from the kiss, "I think it's about time she fell asleep."

"I'll put her to bed," Summer said picking Sydney up off of the bed.

"Why don't we both do it?" Seth said, also getting up and walking into Sydney's room. Summer put her in her crib and she started to cry.

"You're okay, sweetie, go to sleep," Summer said rubbing Sydney's stomach. She didn't stop crying, Seth picked her up and handed her to Summer.

"Sing to her," he said. Summer took her and started rocking her in the rocking chair. Summer was the only person now who could sing her to sleep. She always sang the same song. A few weeks after she was born, Seth had a mobile made that played the song. Summer started to sing.

_When you're all alone,  
and you need a light,  
someone to guide you through the night,  
just remember that I am here,  
to hold you close and dry your tears.  
  
And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there _

Sydney stopped crying and was now making cute little gurgling noises. Summer kept going.

_When you're all alone,  
and you need a friend,  
someone to help you to the end,  
when you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
I'll be there through it all.  
  
Cause just when you thought you were losing,  
but you know I'll always be right there. _

Summer got up and put Sydney in her crib, still singing as Sydney started to fall asleep.

_And I'll be there through the good times,  
and the bad,  
and we'll be there for each other,  
cause you're the best friend I've ever had.  
  
And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there. _

_Whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there._

Sydney was now asleep. Summer brushed her fingers across Sydney's face.

"You have a great voice," Seth said to Summer.

"Than let's hope Sydney gets my singing voice instead of yours."

"That would be good."

"Yeah, let's go to sleep, I'm exhausted."

"Me too, it's probably because we only get three hours of sleep at a time, then we have to get up and feed the baby and get her back to sleep."

"Yeah, I know why we're exhausted. Why do we have to be at the airport at seven in the morning?" Summer asked as they walked back into their room and laid down on the bed.

"So that we can be in Newport by the afternoon," Seth replied.

"Are you sure we have everything packed?"

"Yes, everything is packed and by the door so that Jake can load the stuff into his car when your parents get home."

"Okay, I just don't want to forget anything."

"We have clothes, car seat, stroller, bottles, blankets, pacifiers, and everything else we need. It will be fine," he said as they spooned up to each other and he began to stroke her hair.

"I know, but it's the first time we've taken a vacation with the baby. I just want to be prepared for anything."

"I know, let's just go to sleep. Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight."

The next morning they were on the plane. Summer was sitting by the window and Seth in the aisle seat. The baby carrier was on the seat in between them, but Summer was holding her at the moment.

"How much longer until we're in California?" Summer asked Seth.

"We should be there in an hour. How many people do you think will be at the airport waiting for us?" Seth asked.

"I'm guessing your parents, Ryan, and Marissa."

"I think it will also be Aunt Hailey and probably Mr. Cooper."

"I don't know." They got to Newport about an hour later. Only Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan, and Marissa were at the airport. Seth, Summer, and Sydney got off of the plane and spotted them. As soon as they were close, everyone was gathered around them. Kirsten immediately grabbed the baby out of Seth's arms.

"Oh my god, she's gotten so big," Kirsten exclaimed.

"Look at her little curly hair, you're so cute!" Marissa squealed.

"Hi...yeah we're good, you...that's good," Seth said sarcastically at the fact that no one had said a thing to him or Summer.

"They're just excited to see the baby, Cohen," Summer said.

"I know, they haven't seen her in a while, but they haven't seen us either."

"We're sorry, how are you?" Sandy said, hearing their conversation.

"We're good," Summer replied.

"Summer, you look great," Kirsten said noticing that Summer had lost the weight she gained from having the baby.

"Thanks, it was easy to loose the weight." Marissa walked over and hugged Summer.

"I've missed you, Sum."

"I've missed you too, Coop, we have a lot to catch up on this weekend."

"Yeah, we should hang out tonight after the rehearsal dinner."

"Yeah, that would be good." When they got to the Cohen's house, the caterers were there setting up for the rehearsal dinner. As soon as dinner was over they went up to Seth's room and started to get caught up. Marissa was giving Sydney a bottle.

"We should go down to the pier while it's still early," Seth said.

"Yeah, I want a Balboa Bar. I haven't had one of those in a long time," Summer said.

"Okay, are we going to leave Sydney here or take her with us?" Ryan asked.

"We can take her with us," Seth said.

"Yeah, we brought the stroller. I'm just going to go get her sweater and a blanket for her."

"Okay, we'll go get the stroller," Marissa said. Now they were walking down the pier, each of them eating a Balboa Bar, and Summer pushing a sleeping Sydney in the stroller.

"Have you guys been up to anything lately?" Summer asked Marissa and Ryan.

"Actually, we have something to tell you?" Ryan stated.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Summer asked Marissa.

"No, we don't want to have a baby together until after college," Marissa said. Theresa found out that her baby was Ryan's, but she didn't want him to stay with her in Chino. It was a girl. She's now five months old and her name is Riley. Ryan visits her and Theresa once a week.

"But, we are engaged. We're getting married in August before school starts," Ryan finished.

"Oh my god, Coop, when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you in person, it only happened two weeks ago," Marissa explained, she held up her ring. It was nice, but Summer was really thinking, 'mine is so much better'. Summer's was definitely bigger.

"Did you guys tell our parents?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, they were shocked, but they are pretty happy now," Ryan said.

"So is anything new with you guys?" Marissa asked Seth.

"Nothing as important as your news," Seth said.

"We had our senior prom last weekend, we have just pretty much been taking care of Sydney and hanging out with friends lately," Summer continued.

"Do you guys like it in New York?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, it's really great. We both have a ton of new friends, and there aren't really any fancy parties," Summer said.

"It does rain a lot though," Seth said disappointedly.

"I hate the rain, but I really love the snow."

"I hate it when it rains here," Marissa said.

"So, did you guys pick a date for the wedding yet?" Summer asked.

"Not yet, we're still thinking about it," Ryan answered.

"Do you know where you're going on your honeymoon?" Seth asked.

"We're thinking of Fiji or Hawaii, but we're not sure," Marissa replied.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"Tahiti," Seth answered.

"That figures," Ryan said laughing. He was the only person that knew about Seth's plan to sail to Tahiti with Summer.

"What does that mean?" Summer asked Ryan.

"I'll explain it to you later," Seth replied before Ryan could answer.

"We should probably head back to your house, Sydney should be waking up again soon," Summer said to Seth.

"Okay, are you guys coming?" Seth asked Ryan and Marissa

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Ryan answered. Seth and Summer walked away.

"Why didn't we go back?" Marissa asked, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Marissa said.

"You seem upset or something," Ryan replied.

"It's nothing."

"You know you can tell me what it is."

"I just feel like Summer and I aren't that close anymore. She has this whole new life in New York and she seems really happy."

"I know, but at least she is happy, you guys will be close again when they move for college."

"Yeah, but her new friends are coming too."

"So you'll have new friends and more people to hang out with."

"I guess you're right."

"Let's go back to the Cohen's," Ryan said grabbing Marissa's hand, kissing her softly and walking back home.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update, I was in Niagara Falls. The song was "I'll Always be Right There" by Michelle Branch. Next chapter will be up soon, more reviews help me to write faster. Next chapter will have some more with Summer and Marissa probably. Leave ideas if you want, please review! Also, happy birthday to Rachel Bilson!

-Stephanie


	12. Affirmation

Chapter 12: Affirmation

The wedding had been the previous day, it was now Sunday. Jimmy and Hailey had left for their honeymoon and Marissa was staying with the Cohen's. She was no longer living with her mother and Caleb, she moved into Hailey and Jimmy's new house. Now, Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer were all eating breakfast.

"So, Coop, I thought today maybe we could have a girls day. Shopping, tanning, spa, something like that," Summer suggested.

"Sure, that would be good. We can leave after we eat," Marissa said back.

"Yeah, we can have some Seth/Ryan time," Seth said.

"Who's going to take Sydney?" Ryan asked.

"Me and Coop can take her," Summer replied. They finished breakfast and Summer, Marissa, and Sydney were at the mall.

"Do you like having a baby?" Marissa asked as they walked through the mall.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I could just get a full night of sleep and not wake up every few hours to a crying baby, but that's one of the only bad things," Summer replied.

"So you like being a mother?" Marissa asked again.

"Of course, she's great and so cute and I love her. Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering. You seem different since you had her, I couldn't tell if you were unhappy or not."

"I'm really happy, just a little more motherly; I haven't changed too much with the baby."

"Oh, it must be you've changed since you moved."

"Probably, is something bothering you, Coop?" Summer asked concerned.

"No, it's nothing."

"You know you can always tell me, right?"

"Yeah, I know. How about we go to the beach?"

"Sure, can we go to the Crab Shack first, I'm hungry?"

"Okay; have you ever taken Sydney to the beach?" Marissa asked.

"No, it's not really warm enough in New York and there aren't that many beaches."

"Oh," Marissa said as they drove from the mall to the beach. After they ate lunch they found a good spot on the beach and were now tanning.

"I miss this," Summer said after Sydney fell asleep in her arms.

"What, the beach?"

"No, us hanging out...and I miss the beach too."

"Oh, me too, but college is starting soon and we'll be able to hang out again."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So how is your dad responding to be a grandfather? You haven't mentioned him."

"He doesn't know about Sydney. He didn't respond well to the wedding so I didn't tell him about the baby."

"Is he going to the wedding?" Marissa asked shocked.

"Yeah, I don't know if I really want him there though."

"Because he doesn't approve of Seth?"

"Yeah, and because he's an ass and he'll probably ruin the day, can we talk about something else please?"

"Sure, we can talk about something else. What do you want to talk about?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know. Where are you and Chino going to live when we go to college?"

"We're thinking of finding an apartment near campus, what are you and Seth doing?"

"I think we might try to find a house," Summer answered. They still didn't know that Kirsten was already building one for them. She was also giving the one right next to it to Ryan and Marissa. They were all going to find out after their graduations. Seth and Summer's graduation was June 11th, the weekend before their wedding. Ryan and Marissa's was June 4th, which was in one week.

After the girls talked some more at the beach they went back to the Cohen's. The guys were there playing video games. Summer and Marissa brought Sydney upstairs and put her in her crib in the guestroom for a nap. They then went downstairs to find the boys. They were in front of the TV, right where the girls figured they would be. Summer went over to the couch and sat down next to Seth. She kissed him on the cheek, and then he finished his game. Seth and Summer stayed on the couch, while Marissa and Ryan went out to the pool house.

"Where's Sydney?" Seth asked Summer, turning off the TV.

"She's upstairs asleep," Summer answered.

"Oh, so we finally have some alone time?"

"Yeah, the baby should be asleep for another hour."

"Good, what do you want to do?"

"I have an idea," Summer said pushing Seth down onto the couch and kissing him.

"I like your thinking," he said when they pulled apart.

"Let's go upstairs," Summer said pulling him up the stairs into his bedroom. They were now lying on Seth's bed, under the sheets.

"I miss that," Seth said to Summer.

"Me too, on our honeymoon we'll be able to do it more," she replied.

"Good, now we should probably get dressed again before the baby wakes up."

"Yeah, are we doing anything tonight?"

"My parents can baby-sit, so we're going out."

"With Coop and Chino?" Summer asked.

"Nope, just us."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Than how do I know what to wear?" Summer asked, Seth laughed.

"Just wear something comfortable," he answered. Around seven o'clock Seth and Summer went to the Crab Shack for dinner.

"Why didn't you just tell me we were going to the Crab Shack for dinner?" Summer asked after they finished eating.

"The date isn't over yet, this wasn't the surprise," Seth answered.

"Oh, where are we going now?" she asked.

"That's the surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"I know, let's go." Seth paid the bill and then they headed to the docks.

"We're at your boat, that's the surprise?" Summer asked confused.

"Come on, we're going for a ride," Seth said, grabbing Summer's hand to help her onto the boat. Seth had dessert in a picnic basket on the boat and they after they found a place to stop sailing. Now Seth and Summer were lying together under a blanket staring at the sunset.

"What did Chino mean yesterday when he said it figured that we were going to Tahiti?"

"He's the only one that knows this, but I'll tell you. I know it will sound stupid."

"Go ahead, what is it."

"I've always had this plan that I was going to sail to Tahiti and take you with me. I had that plan before you even knew me," Seth explained. Summer leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling away.

"For what?" Seth asked.

"For ignoring you all those years," she said with a sad tone.

"Don't be, if you hadn't ignored me than we might not be where we are today. I believe everything happens for a reason."

"Me too," Summer said. As soon as they got back to the docks, Summer pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Seth asked.

"Coop, I want to make sure Sydney is okay."

"Summer, I'm sure she's fine. We're going to be home in like five minutes, plus you called twenty minutes ago."

"I know, but twenty minutes is a long time."

"Yes, especially considering you only called your mom every ten minutes while we were at prom."

"It wasn't every ten minutes," Seth gave her a strange look. It was every fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, because there's a real big difference between ten and fifteen minutes," Seth said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Cohen," she said hitting him in the stomach, "let's just go back and I won't call."

"Okay, let's go." Seth grabbed Summer's hand and led her to the car. They got in and Seth drove back to the Cohen's house.

_I believe the sun should never set upon an argument  
I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands  
I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you  
I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do  
I believe that beauty magazines promote low self esteem  
I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone  
  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye  
  
I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality  
I believe that trust is more important than monogamy  
I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul  
I believe that family is worth more than money or gold  
I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair  
I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires  
  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye  
  
I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness  
I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed  
I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists  
I believe in love surviving death into eternity  
  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye_

A/N: Sorry for the long time with no update! I'm also sorry for the short chapter, but at least it is something. I have been busy with school and especially color guard, but my schedule is calming now. The song is "Affirmation" by Savage Garden. The song from the last chapter is from Michelle Branch's "Broken Bracelet" album. Please review, more reviews faster writing!!! Also, I'm thinking of starting a One Tree Hill story, if you watch it, let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
